


October 20, 2001

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26267332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One tentacle from Amos started to wrap itself around a Smallville giant animal's jaws as the latter writhed.





	October 20, 2001

I never created Superman TAS.

One tentacle from Amos started to wrap itself around a Smallville giant animal's jaws as the latter writhed and Supergirl arrived to defeat it.

THE END


End file.
